BlazBlue: Angelic Nightmare
by deaths0ul94
Summary: "The decent into a nightmare begins" Umbra, in the distorted world of madness, is taken away from the NOL Academy, to be experimented on against his will, to become a weapon of Nightmare, and Terror, However he is visited by an Angel by the name of Aria, and saved Umbra from the madness, and Umbra begins his journey back to humanity. OC. AUTHORS NOTE: The third genre is Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Beginning

**This is my first attempt at a BlazBlue Fanfiction so please do not hate, as I wouldn't on yours, thank you and enjoy.**

(Where the hell am I? What am I doing here, what's going on? Owww, some hurts, it hurts like a knife wound)

Umbra is confused with his surroundings, he finds himself bleeding, and in a jail cell of some sort

"Shit! I am bleeding". Yells Umbra (Where I am looks like a NOL prison cell, but I didn't do anything wrong, but there seems to be a lab of some sort)

"Well that won't be the only thing that will hurt you" said a girl in a threatening voice.

The child turns around to see a squirrel beastkin walking towards him with a sadistic looking grin, she appears to be the same age as him, she could older due to a beastkin's lifespan

He nervously bites his lip, and sighs "And you are?"

The girl yells at him, "Cut the crap! Name's Mikoto Nanaya, stupid human".

Umbra felt insulted, and said with some annoyance in his voice "You're quite the rude one...".

Mikoto angrily yells at him "Shut up! Who the hell are you, from the looks of you I would say that nobody ever liked you!" she then begins to clench her fist.

" My name is Umbra, you're beginning to make me annoyed!" Umbra angrily yells, but then Umbra turns around scared, Mikoto then runs towards him, Umbra was confused with her appearance, her clothes were either ripped or she didn't wear a lot of clothes anyways, she was just wearing a very short shirt revealing her midriff and a small pair of biker shorts, and she was not wearing any shoes or stockings, yet he was not stripped of clothes, soon he realizes that he is distracted by it, so he focuses on she is about to do,

She then licks her lips, she proceeds to strike him, and Umbra is already on the ground in pain, and his bleeding just worse, and began beating him, the strength of the beastkin adds more pain.

"That's enough you bitch, wait you're not a doggy... But who gives a shit?" An Unknown voice said.

Mikoto stops, and looks at the man and screams "Who in the hell are you?!", Mikoto finds the man appears behind her holding her with a needle, and whispers "Nice to meet you, I'm Hazama." Mikoto drops to the ground while fainting, the man known as Hazama, turns to Umbra, "Umbra I presume?"

Umbra while nervously speaks "Yes, but where am I, why am I here?" Hazama then walks towards him and tells him with a smile "Well, you are here because we need people like you from the NOL academy, I've seen your Ars Magus level chart and DAMN your results are amazing, and you're weapons test results was outstanding, and the NOL is planning to create a damn fine weapon that will create peace for this world, and you have been selected to use that weapon." Umbra asks him "I see, but why is this girl here?" Hazama tells him "Well you're not the only one who got selected, and I forgot to mention we have to show you the weapon right now."

Umbra along with Hazama walks to the exit and says "Very well.", Umbra nervously walks to the location while Hazama says under his breath "Serves you right you dumbass"... then Hazama continues to walk.

**Ok so that was my first fanfaction, I will continue chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Descent Into Madness

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter of this fan fic! I also noticed some grammar mistakes in the first chapter and I apologize, anyway here is the new chapter and enjoy! **

As Umbra enters the weapons lab, he begins to feel uneasy about certain events, ("Why would they take me without telling me? And Hazama doesn't give me a good feeling. I don't understand, oh well I guess I will find out soon.) Umbra thinks to himself.

But Umbra notices a masked man walking down from the stairs from the other part of the lab, then begins to make his way towards a chair, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Relius Clover" said the masked man, Umbra nods to him, "Let the experiments begin!" said the masked man, Umbra in confusion asks "Experiment-" Umbra finds himself restrained by a large puppet in pink from behind, Umbra attempts to struggle in fear, but it was no use,

The startled Umbra is strapped to a table used for experiments, the next thing he knows is a large horrible pain has hit him, Umbra now screaming for help and mercy as the pain is going through him, the experiments has tortured him for hours until the experiments stopped.

The damaged boy finds himself on the ground of his cell, still in horrible pain as he gets up and finds himself wearing a short cloak, confused by this. Umbra looks in the mirror to find himself looking completely different than before, his skin was now pale, his hair was now silver, his eyes were now red. Was this his descent into madness? No, it was not, he begins notice his left arm has been replaced by a metallic like arm. "Get over here you dumbass!" Mikoto, the female beastkin in Umbra's cell yelled. Umbra saw she was tied up, as he tried to process the current events in his mind he constantly heard these words towards him.

"Dork!"

"Asshole!"

"Pathetic Human!"

Umbra yells in Anger "Don't you have anything better to do then relentlessly insult me? Your methods of making friends are not working! What kind of home were you raised in, that made you so rude?", A long pause happens,

"When you are living with five other siblings that beat you for your intelligence, a father who screams at the top of his lungs for no reason and uses me as a weight, you will understand." said Mikoto, ("5 abusive brothers and Sisters? A muscle head father?) Umbra in confusion thinks.

"That is not a good reason why you should be offensive, I was just tortured now, but I am not angrily insulting you now am I?" Umbra said, "I don't even care anymore", she sighs,

"At least... I'm not human anymore that is..." says Umbra in sadness.

**Author's Note: Okay I should have the new chapter up soon and I hope you like this one! Bye! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Lux Tantibus

**Author's note: Hello guys! Here is the new chapter of BlazBlue: Angelic Nightmare! And this time a certain "yandere" will appear ;), Anyway I hope you, guys enjoy it! :)**

"At least... I'm not human anymore that is..." says Umbra in sadness

Mikoto gives Umbra a strange look, "I just want to be alone right now, so please be quiet." Mikoto sighs to Umbra in a tired voice, "I'm just sorry if I was an ass earlier, ok? I'm just..." says Mikoto while passing out.

("She fell asleep? I forgive you about before.") Umbra thinks to himself, Umbra now begins to rest on the bed inside the cell, tired and wishing this was all just a really terrifying nightmare. But it was too real to be a nightmare.

("Kill!")

("Kill!")

("Kill!")

("Malice!")

("Slice and dice!")

Umbra wakes up, terrified to hear voices in his head, but more terrified to find himself in a strange arena. He can see a lone girl in the distance wearing some sort of armor, Umbra could tell she was a threat but decided to wait for her to attack,

"Activate your Nightmare." said the unknown AI voice in Umbra's head. "Excuse me?" said Umbra in confusion?

"Activate your nightmare, to defeat the opponent."

Umbra attempted to "Activate" his "Nightmare" by using his Metallic arm. Umbra could feel the armor putting itself inside Umbra, it was pitch black with an invisible visor, the only body part that Umbra was showing was his eyes.

A sword appeared in Umbra's hand, he tried swinging the sword he knew what to do with it, he had experience with weapons in the NOL Academy, but then the sword just changed into two pistols(Climax), he then realized that the weapon he was using is a shape shifting weapon based on the user's experience with weapons, it changed into two swords(Light and Dark), a giant sword(Rain), and finally a medium sized axe(Hyperion).

"Mark allies as "Friendly" to Heal them with Lux Tantibus." said the AI voice instructively. "Lux Tantibus?" Said Umbra wondering what Lux Tantibus is. "Lux Tantibus is an ability to make your allies stronger in combat, any unrecognized contacts or hostiles will strike fear into them and make them slightly weaker."

"I see." said Umbra, understanding the AI's command.

"Combat Test Number.04. v-13 vs NE-1, Begin!" Said an AI Announcer.

"Target recognized as Anti Sankishan: Nightmare Unit, target threat level 7/10, increasing combat procedures, beginning attack!" Said the girl known as V-13.

"Lux Tantibus!" Yelled Umbra, something was wrong with Umbra, he began thinking very usual thoughts

(Kill, I WILL KILL YOU, COME HERE! YOU CAN TRY TO KILL ME, BUT I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL KILL YOU!") Umbra dementedly thinks before rushing very quickly to v-13, and begins to attack her.

Umbra attempts to swing his axe at her as she deflects the attacks, she begins sadistically smiling, but so did Umbra inside his helmet, "Oh I'm happy too! Happy to hear you SCREAM!" v-13 began shooting swords at Umbra that he deflected with his sword in "Rain", as the battle went on. v-13 charged Umbra with one of the blades attached to her arms, while attempting to strike. Umbra countered the attack with his (Climax), the pistols did not shot bullets it shot elemental wave links.

"Session over, NE-1 Wins." Said the AI Announcer, Umbra fainted yet again and woke up in his cell. "Why do I keep passing out?" Umbra asked himself, and then he was suddenly attacked by Mikoto.

"Die!" Mikoto screamed while beating Umbra, Umbra grabbed his Climax and shot Mikoto. "What the hell just happened" Umbra said while sobbing, ("What could have made her want to kill me? I thought she apologized!")

"Don't be afraid, do not cry, I will protect you..." said an unknown female voice.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! That was the new chapter of this Fan Fiction and I hope you enjoyed it!:) Sneak peek: To words, Angel and Uprising**


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian Angel

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! The reason why I usually do this every two days, is because I already thought of most of the story, and if any of you are wondering if Mikoto Nanaya is a real character, technically she is, because Bang plays the role of her in Makoto's gag reel. Also I forgot to mention this fan fic takes place before Calamity Trigger, during Chrono Phantasma, and the last BlazBlue game. Anyways, here is the new chapter! **

"Don't be afraid, do not cry, I will protect you..." said an unknown female voice.

Umbra surprisingly looks behind him, beside Mikoto's unconscious body is a fairly big blue light, he walks towards it, hoping for a way out, but then the boy with tears dripping down his face, noticed he was in a beautiful spring, he was standing in front of a beautiful fountain, it had a glass on the ground beside the fountain.

Umbra begins to pick up the glass, and he poured some of the water from the spout of the fountain, and takes a big sip. The thirsty Umbra begins to walk around the utopia, admiring the beautiful paradise that stands before him.

"Enjoy it?" The voice from before asked?

Umbra turns around to see a beautiful women enjoying the fountain, "Yes, this is most excellent." said Umbra in a relaxed manner. "Hello, child, I am here to help and protect you, my name is Aria, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Smiled Aria.

"My name is Umbra, I went to the NOL Academy because my sister was killed, and I wanted to be stronger, and be able to pay for protection for my family. But that monster, Relius Clover tortured me, and I just want to be human again." Umbra told Aria.

"I am sorry about your loss. Relius Clover, he is an evil man, he must be punished for his sins, he has taken away many lives, and just toyed with them all. Said Aria.

Aria drinks some of the water from the fountain.

"I wish to restore you to your human state, but unfortunately I am unable to, however, look at your left arm." Aria smiled

Umbra takes a look at his left arm to see his real left arm, it did have the pale skin like the rest of his body but nether less he was surprised.

"T-t-thank you so much." thanked Umbra.

Aria smiled "It is all my pleasure, now if you want to escape the jail you are in, that I like to call hell, you need to activate your nightmare. I've made some improvements to your armor, and you could use a real weapon.

Aria held out her hand, and a sword that was clear blue, and beautiful for a weapon appeared in her palm. Umbra gently took the sword. "It is almost like that hideous weapon that they gave you, it can change it's form into whatever you had the most experience with. But it is pure light, and not corrupting the soul of the user, plus I will be able to contact you through the sword, and this beautiful masterpiece is not as ugly." Said Aria whiles slightly giggling.

"Thank you." Said Umbra happily.

"It is my pleasure. Now I must warn you when you activate Lux Tantibus, the other personality within you awakens." Aria warned Umbra

"Other personality?" Asked Umbra.

"When Relius Clover tore you away from your humanity, he caused a new personality to unveil, it shall sometimes speak without Lux Tantibus sometimes." Aria told Umbra.

"I see." Says Umbra.

**"Oh I'm happy too! Happy to hear you SCREAM!" The demented Umbra screamed to v-13. **

Aria waves to Umbra and tells him "Good luck!"

Umbra then returns to the cell he is in, he begins to notice the the Spiritual tail made from the ars magus from behind him, and then bids the unconscious Mikoto goodbye, he flexes his left arm.

"Awaken!" Yelled Umbra.

Umbra waits for himself to be armored. Now with his glowing sword in hand. He breaks down the bars with his weapon in ax form and begins to run. Alarms begin to sound.

"Damn it! Not now." Yelled Umbra as he was running down the halls.

As Umbra nearly makes it to a exit. A large explosion Ignites, but Umbra shields himself for protection, as umbra runs towards the exit he runs straight out and did not stop, he kept on running for an hour. Then he finally stopped.

"They cannot hurt you anymore, together we shall bring order and justice to the sinners." Aria told Umbra through the sword.

"I agree, I have always been a just person." Said Umbra.

"Good luck, I will contact you soon." Aria told Umbra.

Umbra just realized the only thing he remembers is himself and why he came to the NOL, he cannot seem to remember his family, or most of his past.

Several Months has passed, and Umbra has just entered the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagustsuchi, as he exits the port, Umbra begins to look at the city, (High class and nobles live near the top, middle class lives in the.. well.. Middle, and the lower class lives in the bottom.) Umbra thought to himself.

"Um, excuse me, can I help you with anything?" Said a Unknown child.

Umbra turns around to see a child about the same age as him with a giant doll like the doll that Relius Clover was with.

Umbra began to feel lightheaded "No I'm go... I'm good... Thank..." Umbra said while fainting.

**Author's Note: Okay guys, that was the new chapter of this Fan Fic and I hope you all Enjoy it :) The next three or four chapters will be about Umbra in his time at the NOL Academy, and it will feature all of the characters in the NOL Academy. And then I will resume the present storyline. and Minor spoiler alert, Carl Clover and Taokaka will appear in the first chapter after the NOL Academy arc. Anyway I hope you all Enjoyed it. :)**


	5. Chapter NOL 1: The Academy

**Author's Note: Hello everyone this is kind of a prequel chapter of Umbra's past and his time in the NOL Academy, it will feature some new characters and some old characters and I hope you all enjoy! The first part of this prequel will be in Umbra's perspective, Enjoy! **

As I walk down the hallway into my first class in the Military academy of the NOL, I feel nervous, but I cannot let that get to me, I have to become stronger, I failed my sister, and I cannot let that happen to the rest of my family.

I enter the room, people are socializing with one another, left and right, I've never been too much of a social butterfly, I have usually been solitary. Anyway, the subject has just begun.

"Hello students, allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor. McKenzie, today I will be teaching you the properties of Ars Magus, can anyone tell me how ars magus is used?" Said the professor.

I raised my arm knowing the answer for that question "Ars Magus is the manipulation of the substance known as Seithr, commonly used during combat, Ars Armagus is similar to Ars Magus, but it is only more deadly than the regular Ars Magus." I said.

"Very good..Was it?" Said Professor McKenzie.

"Umbra." I replied.

"I'm impressed Umbra, now may you tell me the negative affects of seither?" Said the Professor, "Too much seithr can lead to deterioration to one's body." I say.

"Perfect!" She says. As the class goes on I can hear people whispering about me.

"Dork."

"Geek."

"He probably has no friends."

I attempt to ignore the insults, but the insults just get to me, I don't know why.

(After the class subject of Ars Magus)

As I walk back to my dorm exhausted from the numerous amount of classes I took without even eating, I look at the sheet, on the door, only two people, this other guy and me, I noticed that I have a file, I begin to check it.

**Name: Umbra **

**Classification: Human **

**Blood Type: A+ **

**Ars Magus Test Results: Above High to Very High **

**Disability: Aspergers' Syndrome. **

**IQ Results: Above Average. **

Hmm, they just posted results about our information.

As I walk into my bed with my suitcase, the roommate greets to me.

"Hello, are you having a good first day?" My roommate asks me.

"It's going ok so far, how about you?" I reply.

"Good, my apologizes for not introducing myself, my name is Carl Clover, nice to meet you." Said Carl as he gives me a handshake.

"My name is Umbra, It's nice to meet you too." I say to my roommate.

"Excellent, my friends are coming over would you like to meet them?" Carl asks me as he takes a seat on my bed.

"I am sorry, but I would like to get some rest right now, maybe another time, Anyways I appreciate your offer." I reply to his offer, while taking a sip from my drink.

"That's ok, have a nice rest." Said Carl as he gets off my bed, and I thank him.

As I rest I hear his friends talking to him.

"Hello Carl! How are you?"

"I'm good."

"How is your roommate?"

"He's good... I think so, he looks a little bit sick though.

"I see."

"Ugh... Ms. Tsubaki... Could you help me?

"Makoto be gentle!"

"Sorry... He's just so cute!"

As they talk I begin to sleep. I shall wake up for the ceremony soon...

**Author's note: Ok guys, I hope you all liked this chapter, and I shall post the new chapter of this fanfiction soon, and the character Professer Mckenize is from Remix Heart! Anywas, I hope you all liked it! Bye!**


	6. Chapter NOL 2: Sadness

**Author's Note: Hello readers! Here is the new chapter of this fanfiction, this is another NOL Academy Prequel and this will not be in a first person perspective. This chapter, Umbra begins hearing voices and is on the verge of madness**

(I have to push myself to the limit, I have to! If I push myself, then I will achieve what I am trying to do.) Umbra thought. Carl walks towards Umbra's bed to ask him something.

"Umbra, should we go to the ceremony now? It's about to start." Said Carl in a shy tone. "Of course just let me get ready." Umbra replys. Then walk towards the door, as Carl opens the door, Umbra then goes into shock.

"Broth..er... Saave me... Save me please..."

Umbra falls down in shock while panting, Carl quickly turns around to see what is wrong with Umbra, "Umbra, are you ok?!" Carl asks Umbra while helping him get up. "I...I Hear her..." Says Umbra with complete shock. "Your sister?" Asks Carl, "Yeah" Umbra says.

Umbra and Carl are walking down the hallway talking to each other, "So, who where those girls a few hours ago?" Umbra curiously asks Carl, "Oh, them? They are my friends." Carl tells him, "That's good, I think I saw one of them, would one of them be a squirrel beastkin?" Umbra asks, "Oh yes, she is very nice, you should meet her." Carl says while entering the auditorium, it is very noisy with chatter, Carl walks to sit with his friends, Umbra assumes, And he sits alone in the front row.

Several Days Later...

"Nerd!"

"Dork!"

"Frail Idiot!"

"Loser!"

He constantly hears those voices throughout his days.

Umbra is currently in the weapons training center where he will learn how to use melee or long ranged combat, and while he trains he notices, some rude people pointing at him and laughing at him, he trys to ignore it, he is about to strike with an ax at a training dummy,

"Umbra Current Score: 4750. Naoharu Current Score: 3990." Says the robotic intercom announcer.

"Hey! Did that stupid punk just beat my score?!" A rather rude voice yells.

Umbra turns to see that rude boy walk towards him and stops.

"What is your goddamn problem?! You stupid moron! You beat my score." The boy who Umbra thinks is Naoharu yells, Umbra sets his weapon down. "Hmm, Is there a problem?" Umbra asks quietly. "I guess you're that dork Umbra!" Naoharu yells at him, Umbra with a rather annoyed look on his face says to him "Why are so being so rude? I have not done anything to you, and you seem to be swinging your lips at me more than your weapon."

"Hey is there a problem over here?" Says Carl as he's walking towards Umbra and Naoharu, "Beat it, shorty, and you too faggot!" Yells Naoharu towards Umbra and Carl, while his friends surround them, Umbra angrily yells at him "Look, I do not know what the hell your mental unstability issue has anything to do with your atrocious manners, but leave Carl out of this, he is my friend so just leave him alo-" Before Umbra could finish Naoharu kicks Umbra down.

Umbra now on the ground glares at him "There will be severe consequences for your actions, the staff will punish you, you've sealed your fate!." Umbra yells at him, "Shut it, pretty boy!" Naoharu yells at him while picking up an ax, "Oh I see, you've got a little something something for me? A-Wink" Umbra playfully insults Naoharu while trying to get up, Umbra cannot get himself up because two of his cronies are holding down his arms

"You-You, YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naoharu yells, as he prepares to swing the ax Umbra closes his eyes waiting for the blow.

(I may have lost her, but I don't want to go, not like this.) Umbra thinks to himself with his eyes closed, as he waits for the finishing kill, the blow does not come, Umbra opens his eyes to see Naoharu trying to kill him; but struggling to raise his axe because a female squirrel beastkin is trying to take it away from him, "Run!" She says as she looks at Umbra, Umbra nods to her and proceeds to run but he is limping. But as he makes it to the elevator he hears another voice.

"Brother..Sa..Sa..Save me..."

Umbra falls down in extreme shock. And begins crying in depression because of her sister's death.

Umbra lies in the bed in his room reading a book which is called "Heavy Rain" which is a book from the 21st century, written by the brave and fearless journalist Madison Paige, but as he is reading, he hears a knock and a voice at the door.

"Hi, are you in there Umbra?" An unknown female asks, Umbra is confused as to why this girl knows his name but nether less lets her in. "Come in!" says Umbra, the girl who walks in is a squirrel beastkin the same one who saved Umbra today, he always liked beastkins, he thought their animal attributes was interesting and sometimes cute, he was disgusted by the racism against them.

The girl sits in the seat inside Umbra's room, "Hello, I really appreciate you saving me back there." Umbra thanks the Beastkin for her actions, the girl smiles cheerfully and replys "No problem, oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Makoto Nanaya!" says Makoto as she introduces herself, "It is nice to meet you Makoto." Umbra tells Makoto, "So what happened to that Naoharu?" Makoto sighs as she takes a seat on his bed, "Well, he got expelled by the student body council from the academy for attempting to kill the son of a noble family which is you." Makoto replys to Umbra.

"I see." Umbra replys to her, as he sits up, he asks her. "So why did you join the academy, if you don't mind me asking" He politely asks her, "I joined to help my family, because we were in a financial bind, so I joined for the benefits! What about you?" Makoto tells him and asks him at the same time, Umbra sighs "I joined the Academy to become a private guard, I hope I get to guard for my family, and the other reason is..." Umbra stops, "Yes?" She asks.

"I joined to become stronger, I have to, it's my fault my sister was killed" Umbra tells Makoto, Makoto is shocked to hear that Umbra had lost someone he loved, she has never once lost someone she loved, "Umbra, It's not your fault at all, you shouldn't push yourself about it, I don't know at all what you're going through, but I hope you feel better." Makoto tells him, Umbra looks down in sadness. "I'll try ok?" Umbra softly speaks, "Can I hug you?" Asks Makoto, "Sure, why not?." Umbra says a little more bright tone this time, she proceeds to hug him, he is feeling both pain and comfort, pain because of her beastkin strength, comfort because ever since he got to the academy, no one has comforted him yet.

**Author's Note: Okay everyone I hope you liked this chapter, this one took me a little while longer to make, And yes Heavy Rain is a video game for the PS3 made by Quantic Dream, and Madison Paige is a character in the game. Next Chapter will continue the main storyline. Next Chapter, Umbra is taken to a haven, but due to his past and amnesia, can he trust them? I hope you like this chapter bye! :)**


End file.
